Han-San's Wild Ride
by Rinelee
Summary: A small bottle of Purell Hand Sanitizer named Han-San is uncontrollably horny and drags her classmate, Sanitizer-Senpai, out of the room and leads him to the girls' bathroom for a good time.


Hand-San crawled through the school halls, leaving behind a trail of slobber and sweat. She craved sanitizer like she couldn't live without it, producing more slobber than usual just because of how horny she was. And then, it hit her. "_I need Sanitizer-Senpai!" _she gasped to herself, crawling desperately to his class. She burst open the door as his classmates stared at her in confusion. "I need to speak with Sanitizer-Senpai!" Without waiting for a response, she dragged him out of the room.

"W-What's going on Hand-San? Did something happen?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"Oh, Sanitizer-Senpai, I need you to help me!" She breathed, her voice slowly forming into a desperate moan.

"What do you need, Hand-San?"

"_You." _She tugged on his shirt.

"Oh, what part of me do you need, Hand-San~" he teased.

'All of you, Sanitizer-Senpai~" She gazed into his eyes, not realizing that her own were hazed over with pure desperation.

"Then let's find somewhere private, shall we~," he said, as he gently grabbed her hand and walked with her to the nearest isolated place.

"Wait, Sanitizer-Senpai," She stopped and pointed to the girl's bathroom. "I like the thrill, how about it?".

Sanitizer-Senpai stopped for a moment and think, then he grinned sadistically and purred "Alright, since you like being such a bitch, then let's do it~"

Hand-San, without responding, dragged Sanitizer-Senpai to the girl's bathroom and locked them into a stall. "Are you ready, Senpai?" she breathed.

"I was born for this moment~" purred Sanitizer-Senpai as he roughly grabbed her and started kissing her and biting her.

Hand-San opened her mouth, begging his tongue to enter.

Sanitizer-Senpai started kissing her, sliding his tongue in and tasting every spot of her wet mouth.

Hand-San moaned into the kiss, battling his tongue for dominance. Her resistance was futile, as Sanitizer-Senpai fought harder for dominance and started sliding a leg between hers and pressing her against the wall of the stall.

Hand-San moaned when his leg hit her _spot, _forgetting about dominating his tongue and letting him win.

Sanitizer-Senpai slid his big and strong hands under her school clothes and started groping her _chest._

"A-Ah! Sanitizer-Senpai, don't get impatient. I haven't even taken my bra off yet." She teased, a devilish look in her eyes.

"Well, I better start taking your clothes off~" he purred as he started removing her shirt and bra.

Hand-San moaned as the hot air made contact with her exposed skin, unbuttoning his shirt and ripping it off.

Sanitizer-Senpai started groping and sucking her breast, while he slowly slid off her skirt and panties.

"It's no fun to be the only one naked, Senpai," she breathed as she rubbed his clothed dick, unzipping his pants shortly after, pulling them off along with his underwear.

Sanitizer-Senpai hands slid all over her body, and then he started rubbing her exposed labia.

"Ah… Senpai, your hands feel so good…" She moaned, leaning her head over his shoulder and sucking on his neck.

"Of course you enjoy this, after all, you are just a _slut."_

"I'm not just a slut, senpai, I'm _your slut,_ ready for you to use me in any way possible."

Sanitizer-Senpai grinned as he slowly inserted a finger inside her.

"A-Ah! Fuck, it feels so g-good, senpai~!" Her breath hitched, forming a moan.

"I'm glad you like it, my dear slut~," Sanitizer-Senpai said purring, as he inserted another finger inside her and started moving them.

She moaned and started pumping his cock while sucking and kissing his neck.

He stopped moving his finger and pulled out, and said with a commanding voice "Suck my dick, like a good bitch would do~"

'Yes, daddy~" She moved from her position on his neck and kneeled onto the floor, grasping his dick and sliding it into her mouth.

Sanitizer-Senpai grunted and gripped Hand-Sans hair, pulling his cock all the way in her throat.

She gasped in surprise, but held the position as she felt sanitizer flood her mouth. "You can come again, right?" she gasped as she released her mouth from his giant cock.

"Of course~," he said while grinning.

"Good, because I want your hot seed in _me." _She moaned to arouse him even more.

"Alright, if my slut wants this the I'll grant it~," he said as he pinned her and slowly slid his giant cock in her.

"O-Oh~ Fuck, it's so big, Senpai~!" She moaned frantically.

"And that's just the tip~" he whispered in her ear, as he put more of his cock in her.

She moaned repeatedly as he thrust, pleasure driving her wild. She grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep kiss, moaning into it.

He kept kissing her as he started thrusting more faster inside her, pleasure driving him wild.

"Ah, Senpai, I'm getting close~!" She screamed, throwing her head back.

"I-I am getting close too!" He moaned as he started thrusting in faster and faster each second.

"F-Fuck, I can't hold it anymore! Senpai, I'm gonna come!" She gasped, squeezing and pulling his hair.

"I-I am gonna come too!" He gasped as he started to release his sanitizer in her.

"A-Ah… Your sanitizer is so hot, Senpai," She breathed.

He panted as he slowly pulled out of her, and he said "Your insides were so good . . ."

"I bet I was tight for your big cock, daddy," She stood up, stumbling around in pure exhaustion.

"You were so tight for such a bitch~" he grinned as he started dressing up.

Suddenly, they heard a strange voice coming from another stall. "Y'all done now?"

{THE END}

3


End file.
